My Valentine's Day Fic!
by Vodams
Summary: Tommy and Kimberly celebrates the day known for all lovers! Please Read and Review!


_**Here's a fic for Valentine's Day..I hope anyone who reads it likes it!!**_

**Kim's Apartment  
****Feburary 14, 2005**

" Today's my birthday..and it's on the most romantic day in the world..am I supposed to be happy." Kim said as she sat in front of vanity

" You should be Beautiful." a voice applied from the doorway of her bedroom

Kim smiled into her mirror as she eyed the man who racaptured her heart and vice versa.." Hey Handsome..your decked out like we're going on hike instead of somewhere romantic."

Tommy came into the room and stood next to her then leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek.." We're not going out to dinner Beautiful..we're going somewhere else..now why don't you get out of this black robe and get dressed in a little bit something casual and not formal."

" Tommy are you taking me hiking on my birthday." Kim asked as she picked up her brush and started to brush her hair and pulled it into a flippy bun letting her long hair cover the bun

Tommy turned around and started heading towards the door

" Hey Handsome..what about this outfit?"

Tommy turned around and watched as the black robe fell to the floor..Tommy lifted up his watch and looked at the time " Then let me ask you are you sure about this."

" It's my gift for you..I picked out just to see your reaction..and now that I see it..I'll put this little number away for another time." Kim suugested as she walked over to her closet only to have two hands grab her by the waist

" How about we scratch the next time in the bud..and make use of it..say right now." Tommy stated as he pulled Kim into his body making her trapped in his arms

Kim started to breath in and out heavily from the way she was beginning to feel a little tightness in her back.. Kim gulped as she tilted her head back to meet his eyes.." You have no idea how much I wanted you to make love to me."

" Well back then Beautiful..you teased me plenty and plenty of times..but we are adults that knows the consequences of our actions..the question is.." Tommy started but then paused and withdrew his arms from around Kim's waist and backed up a few steps away from Kim

Kim turned around with a calm and nervous expression on her face and her bottom lip.." T-Tommy."

Tommy looked down at the floor for a few seconds then he looked back up at Kim then approached her.." I wanted to do this later..but I didn't want to make this issue that was about to go down seem rushed..but why don't you get dressed and meet me in the Living Room." Tommy stated then walked out closing the door behind him

Kim huffed loudly as she went into her closet and pulled out a pair of stonewashed faded blue jeans and a lavender blouse.." I've got to think rational..how about my timbaland boots..cause if he decides to get back at me..I will kick him where it hurts the most."

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

Kim came out of her bedroom with her small pocket book slung across her chest from over her shoulder and resting on her right hip " So..let's get going."

Tommy nodded then went over to the door and opened it locking the knob and the keys off the hook and closing the door and locking the bolt lock before taking Kim's small hand in his and led her down to his Navigator and helped her into the passenger seat then he walked around the back of the truck to the driver's seat and got in then he pushed the key into the ignition and turned the truck on and drove off to the selected location

" Are you taking me to some secluded location and get rid of me in the middle of nowhere without a means of transportation." Kim asked

Tommy glanced over at Kimberly then pulled over onto the side of the highway

" Your really gonna do it..let me out." Kimberly suggested as she tried to get out of the car

Tommy kept pressing the lock button with one hand then reached out and grabbed Kim's hand

" Please..let me get out..if your gonna get payback on me."

" Kimberly Ann Harte..we are pass that otherwise we wouldn't be next to each other..be in the same damn car..I'm not gonna do whatever your mind has got you believing..I love you and where I'm taking you will have the two of us together."

Kimberly turned her head and glanced out of the window and sighed before she glanced back over at Tommy.." I'm so sorry Tommy..I don't know why even let my nightmare get the best of me..can you forgive be for being a pain and a nuisance."

" No." Tommy answered quickly as Kim shot a look at him that was threatening to explode into tears..until Tommy leaned over a few inches from her face.." It's easy to realize that we both still have fears that can get the best of us..But I will not leave you unless we are both come to an agreement..I got you back after a lot of years apart..and I tend to make up for my part in our relationship."

" And I tend to make up for my part as well."

" Good..because where I'm taking you will leave little room to run away from me." Tommy said then kissed her on the lips gently then pulled back onto the highway driving to the unknown destination

Kim closed her eyes and decided to take a nap the rest of the way

_An Half Hour later_

Tommy pulled onto the gravel way and drove down to the garage.." Hey Beautiful..it's time to wake up now."

" I was in the middle of a good ass dream Handsome."

" Well if you whisper that in my ear..I probably can make it come true later."

Kim leaned over the seat and whispered certain parts of her dream in his ear

" Well I'll see what I can do..why don't we get out so that my surprise doesn't go to waste..but first I will cover your eyes with my hands."

Tommy got out of his truck and walked over to the Passenger's side and opened Kim's door and helped her out the closed the door and locked it with his control then coverd Kim's eyes with his hands

" If you make me bust my ass Oliver."

" You get to kick me in mine..and we both will end up with sore asses."

" And you it..but I trust you." Kim informed as the two of them walked in perfect unison with Tommy tell her where to turn Tommy and Kim approached the "gift" in a few minutes when Tommy stopped and said these.." Happy Valentine's Day Beautiful." Tommy stated as he removed his hands from over her face

Kim looked up at the white and pink hot air ballon then she turned around and looked up at her Boyfriend." Your taking me on an Hot Air Balloon ride for Valentine's Day as well as my birthday?"

" Yeah..is this not what you want to do." Tommy retorted

" No..I just never thought that I would get the chance to..it's like flying but without a friend you know."

Tommy stepped forward and pulled Kim closer into his body space with his arms wrapped around her back.." I wanted to somehow recapture our youth..so why don't we get started before we the oppurtunity." Kim nodded her head then squealed as Tommy lifted her up and placed her inside the basket then got in after she backed up a little..Tommy removed a brown tarp and handed Kim a white and red Teddy Bear

" Thanks Handsome..I'll add him to the collection back at home." Kim says as she hugged the bear then looked up at Tommy who had another gift in his hands

" This is for you Kimberly."

Kimberly opened the box only to come face to face with silver necklace and a pink diamond in the center.." Oh Tommy..it's beautiful..but I want to wear it for another occasion when we're not in a fancy place where I can it off and you as well."

" I understand..that's why I'm asking you this Saturday."

" Don't tell me where just tell what time I should be ready."

" By 7 o'clock..I made us reservations for this Italian Restaurant an half hour away from here."

" You mean Mertz's."

" Yeah..it'll be you and me in a private section of the restaurant."

Kim closed the few inches of distance then wrapped her arms around his waist.." I can't wait then."

Tommy slowly lifted his hand up and ignited the fire and the Balloon slowly left the ground and made it's way across the sky as the sun began to shine on them as it set up a sunset and a kiss between the two people who found love again!

" I love you, Kimberly Ann Harte."

" And I love you too, Thomas Micheal Oliver

_**The End..please leave me a review! and there is a part two to this..if u want to see it let me know!**_

_**Tay**_


End file.
